happywheelsplayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Theshywillraindeath
Theshywillraindeath (spelled with no capitals or spaces) is a minor level maker. He described himself as "I make lower- end levels, more fun, less detail (and lag)". His most played level is "Chucky Cheese's Balls", which received a rating of 0.97. His favorite character is Irresponsible Dad. The Abstract Level Series The Abstract Level Series was a series made in 2011 by theshywillraindeath. It had five parts. It has a total play count of 2,669, and is theshywillraindeath's most popular series of levels. The Abstract Level The first part of his series was the most popular of the series, at 410 plays, and a rating of 2.86. It was also the shortest. It can be played here. The Abstract Level 2 Due to his first being such a success, theshywillraindeath decided to make a series. It was the second most successful, at 345 plays. It's rating is 2.5. This one was a bit longer than it's predecessor. It can be played here. The Abstract Level 3 The third part of the series was the least played, yet the second- lowest rated, right behind #4. It only got 223 plays, and a rating of 2.41. It was the hardest of the series, especially with the motivator at the beginning. It is only possible to finish with Wheelchair Guy. It can be found here. It is the longest of the series. The Abstract Level 4 The fourth part of the series was the second- least played and the lowest rated of it, with a play count of 273 and a rating of 2.36 stars. It can be played here. The Abstract Level 5 The fifth and final level in the series received the most plays of the series, and received a rating of 2.83 stars. It can be played here. Your Adventures Series Theshywillraindeath's most highly- rated, yet second highly- played series is the "Your Adventures" series. It has a total play count of 935. It has four parts, just like The Abstract Level series. In this series, you eject from your vehicle, take a rope over to a bunker- typed structure, and fall into what seems to be a mine cart. You take a short ride through and out of a cave, and ride by a few more things and land on the finish line. My first level Described as "It's ok, I guess...", this was theshywillraindeath's first level, and the first of a series. It's play count is 240, and it has a rating of 3.33. It was the shortest, and the least detailed, but it ran the fastest, unlike his later, more detailed versions. Your Adventures 2 This is one of theshywillraindeath's highest- rated levels, at 3.50, but with 12 ratings. It has a steady play count of 317, and simply had more details, and more added at the end. Your Adventures 3 and Your Adventures 3 FIX These two versions, the third of the series, remain the lowest- played and lowest- rated of the series, but still remain the most detailed, and longest. Your Adventures 3 has an improved mine cart, yet it has still proved to be rather difficult for many users, and a bunch more added at the end. It has a play count of 157, and a rating of 3.25. The fixed version has a play count of 213, and a rating slightly higher than it's predecessor. The original version can be found here, and the fixed version here. City demolishing levels Theshywillraindeath has made four levels containing content related to tearing down buildings. It is also noted that, on his wikia account, that he wishes to be an architect some day. Recent Activities Theshywillraindeath, since quitting Happy Wheels, has developed an indie game in 2014 entitled "Magnum P.I.'s Adventures In A Bad Neighborhood In Canada", and said that he intends to continue it as a series, but this has not materialized. He also has a steam account which has been offline for a very long time, as well as a current account. Links ''profile ''http://totaljerkface.com/profile.tjf?uid=314487 ''steam ''http://steamcommunity.com/id/theskywillraindeath[[Category:Users]] Category:Loosers